


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Deaf Character, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How peculiar</i>, Peta thinks to herself as she watches the man swing from vine to vine, seeming to be a well-adjusted person despite being raised by gorillas and unable to hear. </p>
<p>Or, a Nyle/Peta <i>Tarzan</i> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know peta's engaged to maks, so shipping her and nyle together is pretty frowned upon in the dwts fandom, but this is a work of fiction for a reason, so. i'm not saying i want them to be together, i'm really just saying that they have a cute friendship. (and if that friendship involves a little bit of kissing, then, well, all the more better, right?)
> 
> also, yeah, that tarzan-inspired dance these two did was pretty adorable too, so i had to write something based off of it... and i kept nyle as deaf in this because why not? it makes it more realistic. (as realistic as a man being raised by animals in a jungle can be...)

_How peculiar,_ Peta thinks to herself as she watches the man swing from vine to vine, seeming to be a well-adjusted person despite being raised by gorillas and unable to hear. The thought actually brings a smile to her face, and for a moment, she has the urge to call out to him, ask him to pick her up for a ride, but she then she remembers his deafness, and restrains from doing so.

But he seems to have read her mind somehow, because when he reaches yet another tree branch, landing in a crouched position, he glances over his shoulder towards her, a childlike grin of absolute glee on his face. She can’t help but smile back, especially as he grabs a vine and swings down, landing just before her.

“You are one strange man.” She says, finding herself shouting over all the noises of the jungle despite the fact that the man in front of her cannot hear. His gaze is locked on her lips, though, and when he mentally translates her words, he smiles yet again. He reaches towards her - not touching her, not yet - seeming to be asking her permission. All she does is smile and giggle, and he takes that as his cue to slide an arm around her waist. He then grabs onto the still present vine yet again, pulling them above the slightest bit, before letting it pull them along, off to wherever their next jungle adventure shall be.


End file.
